


For You, With Love

by ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong (Sagnessagiel)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Already a fanboy without having read it!Sorey, Author!Mikleo, Christmas, Cosplayer!Sorey, M/M, Secret Santa, Sormik Discord Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnessagiel/pseuds/ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong
Summary: Sorey met Mikleo last year at the Ladylake Con. The two had an instant connection. Now, two days before Christmas, he receives a text from a number he does not recognise. A short account of a Christmas spent between the two of them.A secret santa gift I have been unable to post until now. It comes with no less love attached, though <3





	For You, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlareLunari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareLunari/gifts).



It is snowing hard outside. Beautiful, thick flakes that mean that few cars will be able to go anywhere until it stops. It is already getting dark, and the streetlights are beginning to take over. Sorey watches them through the window.

There are decorations all the way down the street. His apartment is on the second floor, and so he can see them perfectly. Gentle lights and tinsel line every one of them. The cup of tea on the table next to him is getting cold. His gaze shifts between the soft light and the snowflakes.

His phone lies by the cup, locked. He put it there after checking the latest message, a begrudging admittance from his mother. It is the reason he sits here now, looking at the snowflakes. Unable to think of what to do.

He is so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost jumps when the phone suddenly buzzes. He looks down at it, expecting his mother's name to light up the screen. Instead it is from a number he does not recognise.

Confused, he picks up the phone and unlocks it. The number begins with a Hyland area code, same as his mother's, but it looks completely unfamiliar to him. He glances down at the message.

_Hi. I'm not sure if you remember me_

Based on that one text, certainly not. However, he does not have to wait long before the phone pings with another message.

_I'm Mikleo. We met at last year's con?_

It still does not ring a bell. He turns it over in his head. It is an unusual name for sure.

_Anyway_ Mikleo writes, _I wouldn't want to trouble you, but you mentioned you live in Pendrago when we met. I hate to say so but I kind of need your help._

Mikleo. Now it is beginning to sound familiar. By last year's con, he could mean two things, provided it is not a wrong number. Sorey remembers going to two of them, one in Ladylake and one in Loghrin. Mikleo...

Wait, he thinks, and types quickly with both thumbs.

_Mikleo with the books?_

The answer comes quickly. _Yes, that's right_

Of course. He remembers now. A small time author selling copies of his book at the Ladylake con. Sorey remembers wanting to buy one, but he didn't bring enough money with him that day. He told Mikleo as much at the time. It really did look like an interesting story. A high fantasy, Sorey's favourite kind.

_Right! I remember. What's up?_

He waits while Mikleo types.

_Um, a lot of things, I guess you could say. I'm in Pendrago and my plane can't go anywhere because of the snow. Do you know of any cheap hotels that are still open?_

Sorey's brows knit. His lip purses.

_Two days before Christmas? Not very likely, I'm afraid. It's a pretty popular place to go around this holiday. People want to watch the show._

The show being the annual Christmas celebration in the town square. It features performers from all over Rolance, with a final address from the Shrinechurch to the people. It is a popular tourist attraction, but Sorey has only ever gone once with his mother. He does not fancy going alone this year.

Mikleo goes silent at that admission, it seems. Sorey can practically feel the frustration from this end of the conversation. Mikleo must be in quite a situation, to be texting him like this so late. A quick search on the internet would have told him as much as Sorey did, but perhaps he was hoping a local would know something the internet did not.

Sorey wrestles with the words for a moment or two, trying to find a way to speak his mind without appearing intrusive or creepy. He types quickly, erases, then types again.

_Y'know,_ the final message reads, _I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but I could offer you a couch if you need somewhere to stay._

He sends it and waits. There is only silence from the other end at first. He waits a full twenty seconds, and then Mikleo's little typing bubble appears again.

_You don't know me,_ he says, _I couldn't ask that of you._

Try me, Sorey thinks. What he writes is _I'd be happy to. I'm missing a guest for Christmas anyway. You could fill the quota for me._

Silence again. Sorey waits patiently. He glances at the tea. It has likely gone cold by this time.

His phone pings. He looks down at Mikleo's message.

_Only if you're sure,_ it reads.

Sorey looks at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. It is only half decorated, much like the rest of the apartment. He was hoping to do the rest when his mother got here. In the kitchen sits a jar of cookies that even he cannot make it through on his own, as well as ingredients in the fridge for a full Christmas dinner.

It is very quiet in the apartment. He does not like it at all. He types out his answer and sends it.

_I'll text you the address. Call if you need directions._

* * *

Sorey spent the most of Ladylake con running around between the big stage and the artist's alley. It was a mess of adjusting his hair and sorting out his cothes, but he was part of the beginner's category in the cosplay competition. Between that and Rose's stint in cosplay chess, his schedule was for the most part booked.

This left very little time for him to look around at all the merchandise that was being sold in the Artist's Alley, though he was excited to do so.

Mikleo's table was off to the side. A small table with a display set of two books and little piles of them next to him.

Mikleo was radiant. Not because of his looks (which were a bonus without question), but because of how excited he was to talk about his stories. He got animated after the first question Sorey asked, and then immediately got self conscious in the middle of his own speech. Sorey waved off his apology, and bit his tongue instead of telling him he could go on forever and Sorey would still be enraptured listening to him.

He hasn't thought about that for a few months now. Things got so busy at the con, and then he was going to visit his mom in Camlann, and then there was the event at Ladylake. His mind was simply too occupied to unpack the memory of it.

He does so now. It opens up like a present with a pretty bow. Mikleo was a mess, but he looked gorgeous. His hair was bunched up in a ponytail, his glasses far down on his nose as he looked up from a notebook at Sorey. He was jotting down ideas and recording his sales numbers, he said, but Sorey happened to spot a few doodles in the margins of the notebook as well. It was all endearing, and Sorey was drawn like a moth to a flame.

They didn't get to spend much time together then, as Sorey only stopped by in between events. It feels odd to see him now, standing on the doorstep of Sorey's apartment. He looks a little more composed now, but just a little. His hair is down, soft curls that Sorey can only describe in his head as cascading down his shoulders. His glasses are missing now, and Sorey can't quite decide which look he likes better on him.

He is in a thick jacket to protect against the cold. A pair of over ear headphones hang around his neck, and an overnight bag is slung over one shoulder. He smiles sheepishly as Sorey takes leads him inside.

"I'm sorry to put you through this, and especially on such short notice," he says. Sorey happily waves him off.

"It's perfectly alright. Mom's plane couldn't make it out here either, so I was about to be alone for Christmas. I've got the couch made up in the living room for you."

"Thank you," Mikleo says warmly. He sets down the bag and starts peeling his winter clothes off. His eyes roam about the small space of the hall, taking it all in.

"I had arrangements to stay," he says regretfully, "but my couch surfing person for the last few days had to go out of town for Christmas. They're celebrating with her girlfriend's family, and they left before the storm hit."

"I see," Sorey says. "Well, lucky you have me then."

He smiles to clarify the joke. Mikleo still seems uncertain, and so Sorey decides to just plow through the awkwardness. He takes the bag on the floor and heads straight towards the living room.

"Come on. I'll show you the living room." He makes sure to sound bright and jovial enough to pre-emptively refute any argument. After a moment's hesitation, Mikleo quietly follows him.

"This is the living room," Sorey says and puts the bag gently on the couch. It is already made with sheets and a thick cover. "If you get too warm during the night, there's a blanket over there you can switch to."

Mikleo takes in the whole room carefully, his eyes lingering on the windows and the couch.

"It's lovely," he says, and the beginning of a smile tugs at his lips. "Thank you for this, really."

Sorey looks at him, and the smile comes to him unbidden.

"No problem," he says and means it. "Go ahead and get settled in. The bathroom is down that hall. I'll go set us up some dinner."

* * *

They eat together that night for the first time. For a while, the silence is heavy over them. It is beginning to sink in to Sorey how odd the situation is. A virtual stranger, eating dinner in his kitchen two days before Christmas.

But then again, Mikleo is somehow less than stranger to him. He is one of those people that just feel easy to know. Comfortable to be around.

Sorey finds himself sneaking glances at Mikleo as they eat. It is difficult not to notice him.

"So," he says, to start the conversation. "How are the books going?"

Mikleo's eyes fix on him, an impossible shade of violet that he really likes looking at. He smiles slightly.

"Really well, actually," he says, as if surprised himself by that statement. "I've been picked up by some smaller bookstores. I'm aiming for that fancy one on Main Street."

"Scrollwork?" Sorey raises his eyebrows. "Look at you go."

Mikleo grins. "They're gaining some traction with readers now. It's really encouraging."

"You had two thirds of a trilogy, no?"

Mikleo nods. "Yes, that's right. I'm taking a break before I start with the third one right now."

Sorey nods. "Sorry I didn't get copies at the con."

Mikleo knows he did not have the money on him at the time. He said as much.

Mikleo shakes his head. "No need. You're not obligated to buy them, you know."

He smiles sheepishly. Sorey tilts his head, smiling teasingly.

"Nice try, but I'm getting some once I find them. Haven't seen them since then, but it sounded like too interesting a premise to ignore."

Mikleo shrugs. "I guess it does match what taste I saw in your bookcase." He gestures to it, fully visible in the living room behind him. In it is a large assortment of books, ranging from fantasy to history books to some gardening instructional books his mother gave him so that he could decorate his balcony with some plantlife. It looks lovely in the summer, in colours of blue, purple, and pink.

"Right," Sorey says, glancing at it. He will have to make some room for the new additions once he gets them. In his mind, he is already in the process, planning and rearranging the existing books.

"So what about you?" Mikleo asks, and Sorey blinks. "How'd the cosplay contest go?"

It takes a moment for him to place the memory. "Didn't win, I'm afraid. It was really fun though."

"I'm glad," Mikleo says. "To be honest, I thought you would win. You made a great Suzaku."

Sorey looks down into his food.

"Thank you," he says, smiling self consciously.

"You did," Mikleo insists, as though it had been a protest instead of thanks. Perhaps it was, in some small part. "The detail was really nice. The gold rope looked very believeable."

Sorey is a little taken aback at the praise, though he was proud of his costume.

"Thank you," he says, and means it.

"Besides," Mikleo says. "You really did have the hair for it."

Sorey chuckles. His hair is shorter now than it was then.

"Did you like it better than now?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. Mikleo's gaze is mischievous as he takes in the new style fully.

"Haven't decided yet," he says teasingly, and laughs when Sorey flicks a pea at him using his fork. It lands safely on Mikleo's plate.

"I can't believe you just did that."

Sorey grins. "You gonna fight back?"

"I'm not wasting this delicious food," Mikleo says, scooping up the pea delicately. "But I am keeping this, so that you'll think about what you've done."

Sorey laughs.

* * *

The next morning when Sorey wakes up, he does so to the sound of shuffling in the living room. The activity tells him that Mikleo is already up, so he looks at the clock. Eight fifteen. Impressive.

He drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom, spending a little more time than he normally would on how his hair falls and how clean his face is. His mother wouldn't mind, but he wants to look his best with a guest like Mikleo staying over.

He walks into the living room to find Mikleo brushing his hair. He is sitting on the couch with a laptop on the table in front of him. It has a tab open with the current weather conditions in Pendrago.

"Morning," Sorey says, so as to not startle him with his sudden presence. Mikleo turns around and smiles at him.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Really well. So how's it looking?"

He walks towards the kitchen as he speaks. It is an open space with only half a wall to close it off from the living room. Mikleo can still see him from where he sits.

"Looks like I was right to stay," Mikleo says, tapping idly on the touchpad. "The storm will last through Christmas."

"Bummer," Sorey says as he opens the fridge and takes out some milk. "That probably means they'll postpone the show until after Christmas is over."

He says it very gravely, but his theatrical tone makes Mikleo smile.

"Will there be riots in the streets, you think?"

Sorey searches a cabinet for cereal. "I hope not. I have some more shopping to do for the Christmas lunch tomorrow."

Mikleo looks up at him from the laptop. He looks surprised.

"Christmas lunch? Like, you're making an event of it?"

Sorey blinks. "It's Christmas, is it not? Why wouldn't I?"

Mikleo hesitates, shaking his head. "I don't know. I guess I didn't know if you still wanted to celebrate when you're alone over Christmas."

Now it is Sorey's turn to look surprised. "Are you going somewhere?"

"What? No..." Mikleo brings up his hands, as if to physically protest the notion. "I guess I... I didn't think I counted? Sort of?"

It takes them a moment to put all the pieces of the conversation together. The full extent of his words, as well as the implicaions of them, dawns on Sorey.

He is overcome with sudden, unexpected delight.

"Didn't think you counted," he repeats, and laughter is there at the end of the words. Mikleo shrugs awkwardly, his eyes drifting downwards to the laptop screen.

"I didn't want to presume anything, that's all." He refuses to meet Sorey's eyes, even in the awkward silence that follows.

Determined, Sorey abandons the cereal on the counter and walks past the half-wall that borders the two rooms. Faster than Mikleo can comprehend or think to stop him, he descends onto one knee before the sofa. He also swipes the hand that is tapping on the keyboard, holding it in both of his.

Mikleo looks at him with wide, mortified eyes. He pulls at the hand, but Sorey holds firm.

"No, I didn't-"

"Mikleo, last name I never caught,"

"Don't. I was just saying-"

"Will you do me the great honour-"

Mikleo tugs at his hand. "Stop it."

"-of joining me in celebrating this Christmas?"

Mikleo's glare is undermined by his twitching mouth. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Sorey gives him a charming grin. "I do my best."

Mikleo shakes his head. "I already regret staying over."

"Then that's a new record." Sorey stands back up and goes back to the kitchen. "Tell me if you have any allergies or dietary needs."

He takes his cereal and prepares himself a bowl. Then he gets distracted reading the back of the cereal box - there is apparently a new campaign for a chance to win a very special spoon - until Mikleo speaks again.

"Actually, is it okay if I head out too? Can we coordinate so we can get back at the same time?"

Sorey looks up. "Something you need? I can pick it up on the way."

"I just... I need to do an errand, is all." Mikleo glances at him, then back to the screen. "If it's a problem, I can-"

"No, no, it's alright." Sorey smiles, encouraging. "Just wondering. I can text you when I start to get done with shopping. Then you'll know when it's safe to come back."

"Perfect. Thank you."

Sorey glances at him and smiles. He is already distracted with thoughts of what he is going to get when he goes out. It makes him almost miss when Mikleo speaks again, after some number of seconds of silence.

"Sheppard."

Sorey stops. "Pardon?"

Mikleo doesn't meet his eyes, nonchalantly focused on the computer.

"My last name. It's Sheppard."

He says it lightly, as though they are discussing no more than the weather. Like it is a usual thing. Then again, maybe it is, and Sorey's giddy happiness at the confession is the abnormality in the room. It feels special somehow, though he is not sure why.

"Sheppard," he repeats. "It's nice. Mine's Heldalf."

This time Mikleo does look up, and his mouth tugs into that smile again. The one that Sorey is beginning to like a lot.

"Nice to meet you," he quips, making Sorey smile too.

"And you."

* * *

Sorey spends most of the afternoon on shopping, but not for the food he promised Mikleo. That he picks up in a matter of hours, and makes it back to the apartment close to two in the afternoon. A quick text to Mikleo lets him know that he will not be back for a little while, and then Sorey goes back out into the city to visit some more stores. It takes him some time before he can even think of what to get.

A walk through the main street gives him nothing. Clothing stores and tacky souvenirs. Nothing he would feel accomplished giving away. A few twists and turns takes him past some home improvement stores, a flower shop, and an auto shop that also works as a gas station. Tired, he goes in to get something to drink.

He stands in the corner looking over the soda rack when he sees something out of the corner of his eye. Bright colours draw his attention, and he turns to come face to face with some cheap-looking novels.

Their covers are glossy and bright with colours. Men and women pose on them, attempting to convey ata glance the feelings the texts inside hope to evoke. One stands out to him. An image of a man in period clothing, writing at a desk by candlelight.

An idea sparks. Sorey turns back to pick out a drink at random, eager to leave. He has a shop in mind now.

* * *

They return that evening and have dinner together again. Afterwards, Sorey suggests that they play a game together. Between the two of them, they effectively search through Sorey's entire collection of games, board and video. It goes as smoothly as it can, considering the state of Sorey's organisation of it.

"Are these NES games?" Mikleo asks from where he crouches to see into the lower shelves of the entertainment centre.

"Yeah," Sorey replies, stretching to reach the top of the bookshelf.

"Cool," Mikleo says, impressed. He pulls out a grey cartridge and gently blows the dust off it. "And a Nintendo 64 one. You have something to play these on?"

"Sadly, no." Sorey gives up on the top of the shelf and turns a sheepish smile on him. "They're too old for that, but I have some emulators if you want the inauthentic experience."

Mikleo turns over the cartridge in his hands. It is a copy of _Pokemon Stadium_. Sorey can see the bright blue of a Blastoise on the front. The accompanying console is probably stowed away somewhere in his mother's attic, far away in Hyland.

"Maybe," Mikleo concludes, smirking at him. "Let's see what else you have."

They in fact end up settling on a version of _Scene It!_ centred around Marvel heroes.

They spend the rest of the evening playing together, and Sorey learns some things about Mikleo as they do so.

First, Mikleo is very competitive. He in fact matches Sorey in his conviction. They end up in a lightning round near the end, in which they both rattle off names like they are second nature. Sorey learns a few students of Professor X's school that he had no idea existed. People in the backs of panels in obscure issues he has missed. He blames it on the inconsistencies of the comic universes, but he can tell that Mikleo doesn't take that for an excuse. He takes on a certain level of smugness after he wins the last round, which simultaneously annoys and endears Sorey.

Second, he has a whole range of nice smiles. From smug to genuinely excited to grudgingly impressed when Sorey rattles off old members of the Avengers. They all capture Sorey's attention, and he considers whether he can blame his losing rounds on this lack of concentration.

Third, he gets as easily distracted as Sorey when any discussion of a particular hero comes up. They quickly find that they have many mutual favourites, and a couple disagreements that bring a pleasant rush to his head as they debate. It is only when Sorey finds himself leaning over the table, watching Mikleo do the same, that is comes to light for him what is happening. They sit close enough that touching noses would be no great stretch, and Sorey suddenly finds himself losing ground.

"The reboot was dumb," Mikleo insists. "And the original was better."

Sorey is honestly beginning to forget what they are arguing about. The arch of Mikleo's eyebrow and the steel in his eyes draw all his attention.

"That shouldn't..." He gathers his thoughts, licks his lips. "Uh, that shouldn't discredit the initiative to remake it, though. There were some wrong choices, yes, but we should always look forward to new-"

He stops and trails off when he notices the clock behind Mikleo. They must have forgotten the time, because it is far later than Sorey would have guessed. He licks his lips again.

Mikleo tilts his head, a question in his eyes.

"It's past midnight," Sorey says by way of answer. Mikleo stops, blinks. He turns to look at the clock as well.

"Really?" He takes it in for a moment. Then he turns back, both eyebrows raising. "Huh."

Sorey scratches just above his ear. He shrugs sheepishly.

"Guess we forgot the time."

Mikleo looks down at the spread out board game between them. They are tied quite closely, but nowhere near the goal at the centre of the board. This is the third round they have started. Though they briefly forgot to continue, Sorey remembers clearly that it is Mikleo's turn.

He considers saying something about how late it is, and that they should go to bed soon. However, as he opens his mouth, another thought occurs to him and he forms the words at the last moment.

"Merry Christmas."

Mikleo glances at the clock again. His smile is mild now, sheepish as Sorey's is.

"Yeah, I guess so. Merry Christmas."

For a long moment, an awkward silence falls over them. It feels as though Sorey should do something, say something, but of what he is unsure. The moment passes when Mikleo speaks up.

"So do we pack this away, or...?"

He gestures to the board game. Sorey looks at it, considers. He waves a hand dismissively.

"No, leave it. We can continue it tomorrow." He smirks. "Get that two out of three."

Mikleo's smiles deviously. "I see how it is. I guess you don't want to back away with grace before I thrash you then?"

"You wish." Sorey grins. He stands up with some difficulty, as his legs have begun to fall asleep after so long in one position. "I'll show you how it's done tomorrow."

"Better get some rest then." Mikleo stands up as well. "You need to be sharp if you want to lose later rather than sooner."

Sorey does something then that even he himself does not expect. He reaches out and jabs Mikleo lightly in the side. His retort to the words is stopped short when Mikleo reacts to it by yelping and taking a step back from him.

Mikleo takes in the surprise on his face and quickly takes another step. Sorey reacts on instinct.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Mikleo shakes his head. "It's alright." He narrows his eyes, but he is still smiling. "It just means you can't win without playing dirty."

Sorey is still somewhat shocked, but the jab does not slip by him. He tilts his head. The pleasant rush is back. Between it and exhaustion, he feels faintly dizzy.

"I guess we'll see in the morning, won't we?"

It is tempting, but he makes no more moves into Mikleo's personal space. After such a perfect night he would not want to make him uncomfortable. Instead he extends his hand, and Mikleo clasps it.

"Goodnight, Sorey," Mikleo says. Sorey can see the light of the street lamps outside reflected in his eyes. It has been dark since the early afternoon. It made him feel as though they were alone together not just in the apartment but in the whole city.

"Goodnight," he says, squeezing Mikleo's hand. He lingers for a moment before he lets go.

He walks out into the hall and towards his bedroom, his face warm, his head full of all of Mikleo's little smiles.

* * *

They do play the next morning as well. Resolving to wait until after breakfast, they quickly cave and work together to keep anything that might spill away from the board. They play until lunch, and Sorey is beginning to slip in their scoring now. His thoughts are lingering for too long on Mikleo's face, his voice, his excited gestures. It is slowing down his reaction time quite a bit.

By lunch, they have settled into an even four versus three in Mikleo's favour. They agree to let it rest for a while and walk over to the kitchen together. Though the game has been halted, the discussion is alive and well. It has veered into other topics where they can find them, such as architectre and the local history of Pendrago. Mikleo is particularly interested in the shrine church, and Sorey has a lot about it to share.

They spend the whole morning and noon talking, barely stopping to eat. It feels easy, natural. It feels perfect.

It is only once they settle into the living room again, with Mikleo spread out on the couch and Sorey sitting on one of the armrests, that Sorey even remembers what day it is. It feels like a silly thing to forget, and so he doesn't mention it out loud. It does, however, remind him of a subject he has waited patiently to bring up.

"I have a present for you," he says. Mikleo looks up from his laptop screen.

"Really?" he asks, perplexed.

"Yeah," Sorey replies easily. "Why wouldn't I?"

Mikleo sits up straight. "Well, you've only known me for a few days, for one."

"I know." Sorey scratches the back of his head. "And I have to admit I wasn't sure what to get you. I have an idea, though, and I have decent hopes for it."

Mikleo looks at him as though he has grown another head. It makes him nervous, and his mind jumps between regretting ever saying anything and remaining adamant in his decision. In the few seconds that pass, it becomes a terrible decision in his mind. After three wonderful days together, he has finally succceeded in creeping Mikleo out. It occurs to him that they don't actually know each other, and that he might have gotten the wrong idea somewhere along the way.

"Sorey," Mikleo says - patiently, as though explaining the simplest of concepts - "You didn't have to get me anyhing. You've already been amazing to me."

Sorey blinks. "What now?"

Mikleo shakes his head. "You got a text from a virtual stranger two days before Christmas and you invited me into your home. You shared your food and spent time with me. It was all amazing. I don't need anything else."

As overwhelming as the doubt was moments ago, it goes away completely with those words. Sorey tilts his head.

"That's all?"

Mikleo shrugs. "It's true."

Relieved, Sorey chuckles. "Good try, but you're not gettig away with that. Stay right there."

Mikleo stutters a bit as he dashes off into the hall, but there is no more room for him to protest. Sorey is overtaken with initiative, and excited to see Mikleo's reaction. He returns with a neatly wrapped package with bright green string whose wrapping he had no hand in. He will forever be grateful for the sweet cashier and her talent in effortlessly curling string.

Mikleo looks both fondly and skeptically at Sorey as it gets placed on his lap. Sorey gestures towards it.

"Please?" he says. "I really like giving gifts, and without my mom here I'm going to miss out on it otherwise."

Mikleo lets out a small, fond sigh. "Fine, but then you open yours too."

Sorey blinks. The smile on Mikleo's face is mischievous, as well as contagious. Sorey grins.

"You sly-"

"I'm justified, though." Mikleo holds up a finger as he reaches for his backpack, leaned up against the sofa behind him. "You've given me a lot this weekend. It was the least I could do."

Sorey smiles so wide he thinks he might pull something. "You sap."

Mikleo sticks his tongue out at him. Sorey accepts the package eagerly. It is wrapped in delicate white paper, accented with expertly curled silver string. There is a matching silver sticker in the shape of a heart keeping the knot pinned to the paper. It feels heavy in his hands. Solid.

He looks up expectantly. Mikleo raises his eyebrows.

"What?"

Sorey waves a hand. "You first."

The other eyebrow rises as well. "Bossy, are we?"

Sorey waves him off. "Excited. And I gave you yours first."

"Fine." Mikleo slides the string off one corner of his present. He removes it and picks delicately at the tape holding each flap neatly against one of the flat sides. It occurs to Sorey that he should have predicted that Mikleo would be the type to open presents in this way. It is reminiscent of almost everything he does. Every movement delicate, every curls of his fingers precise.

Mikleo unfolds the red paper and takes out a thin hardcover book without a title on it. It is a deep purple with painted gold accents in the shape of leaves and berries along each of its corners. Opening it, Mikleo finds empty lined pages that riffle smoothly under his thumb.

His eyes are soft when he looks up at Sorey.

"You got me a notebook?" he asks, his voice thin. He looks genuinely touched.

Sorey smiles kindly. "I thought you might like something to jot down ideas in."

Mikleo looks at the gift once more, turning it over in his hands and marveling as though he can't quite believe it's there.

"How did you know?" he asks.

Sorey feels a little awkward in the face of such genuine gratitude. He cards his fingers through his hair, unable to meet Mikleo's eyes at first.

"Well, I wasn't sure, but my cousin likes to write and she hoards stationery. Loves it. I figured it was a writer thing."

Mikleo laughs. "Definitely. I'm pretty sure I've earned dragon status with the hoard I've got."

He holds it up, gesturing with it. "This one, though. This one's special." His voice softens. "Thank you for giving it to me."

"No problem," Sorey says, and means it. He adjusts his grip on the gift in his hands, and at once rememers that it's there.

Mikleo lights up. "Now come on. Open yours. Go on."

Sorey goes about it far less delicately than Mikleo did. Still, he does it in a far more restrained manner than usual, feeling some need to match to a point the careful movements Mikleo used. He tears into the side of the package with a finger like he would an envelope with a letter opener. Out comes another book, this one smaller in area but thicker than Mikleo's gift. The title is printed on the front in stylized green letters. Below it is an illustration of a female knight with twin swords at her hips, flanked by a man in blue robes and another woman with brown clothing and a sheathed dagger on her belt. They stand in a clearing in a forest, with green grass beneath their feet and the dark shades of trees in the faded background.

Sorey feels himself inhale sharply.

"I thought there should be someone that carried them here," Mikleo says. "Turns out I was right."

Sorey runs his fingers over the cover. The title is a smoother texture than the rest of the image. His excitement is getting the better of him by the second.

"It's your book."

"The first one, yes." Mikleo nods. "You're welcome to the others for free as well if you end up liking it."

Sorey turns it over and looks at the blurb on the back. It is the same summary he read back at the con, though this cover has a different illustration. Between the dragons and the knife sharp politics of magic it promises, he was hooked already then and there.

"I love it, Mikleo." He beams. "Thank you."

"I'm glad," Mikleo says. " Merry Christmas Sorey."

"Merry Christmas."

Sorey wastes no time in opening the book and brushing past the copyright and index pages. He smiles at the page that reads "For Mom". Then he opens it to the first chapter.

On the sofa, Mikleo's expression turns confused. "What are you doing?"

Sorey doesn't take his eyes off the page. "Reading, of course."

Mikleo blinks. "Right now? Here?"

Sorey shrugs. "Why not? How else can I tell you how much I love it?"

"Oh no," Mikleo holds up a hand. "No, you're not. I said you could read it. Not gush about it."

"You never said anything of the sort." Sorey grins. "Now, this first line is just perfect. Its a good hook, and it gives instant exposition. I'm already immersed in the deep-"

"Nope." Mikleo stands up and slips his new notebook into his open backpack. "We are not doing this. No."

His cheeks are turning faintly pink, as Sorey notices with no small degree of pleasure.

"Oh, come on. I'm just telling you how amazing it is."

"I've been embarrassed enough for one weekend, thank you." Mikleo walks away even as his ears start to redden. "If you need me, I'll be making dessert in the kitchen."

"Fine," Sorey calls after him as he opens the fridge and hides behind the door. "But you're missing out on a masterpiece!"


End file.
